wizard101kifandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Editing Older Style (Wikia Code) Templates
Older Style Templates (Quest, House, NPC, Location, etc.) (links at bottom of message) Currently many templates (as of date posted, covering Quest, House, NPC, Location, and some other pages) are still the older style manual templates located at Template:Items. (PotRoast is working very hard at designing newer infobox templates for this right now!). Using this template takes longer, mainly because the categories have to be done manually. The page itself has the instructions embedded in it, but here are the quickest ways I have found to edit it. * You press edit on the template page, not to edit it, but to copy and paste ALL the information into the page you want to edit. OR, type this into the article edit window: with TEMPLATENAME being the name of the template you wish to use (without the word template in it). For example, to enter the NPC template, type in: , hit save, and the template will be loaded. Hit Edit to enter your information into the page. See the list of templates below for other templates of this format, The Subst function does NOT work for Infobox templates. * Enter the information about the item using the wikia code, using brackets [[]] for links etc. * Then you have to edit the categories. DON'T HIT PREVIEW, its easier to edit the categories in the page itself. Hitting preview will embed the categories and make it harder to edit them quickly. :* Top to bottom replace the ALL CAPS WORDS in the categories with the right words, such as Rings for TYPE or ANY for SCHOOL. The easiest way to do this is to enter one and then copy and paste. When you're done, hit save and check the categories to make sure they look right (none in red). :* Some you might misspell or just have off a little bit, there's a slight curve to learn a couple of them, like TYPE is Rings at the end of a line, but Ring in the middle. Some will always be red because the category hasn't been made yet (like MooShu Dropped Level 30+ Myth School Robes). :* Delete categories at the bottom if unnecessary (Auction, Trade, Unique categories), also Delete the include/noinclude text and the ItemTemplates Category. :* Another way to do this whole process is to copy the template into Word on your computer, then do it there, sometimes you may use Find/Replace instead of just Copy/Paste. Hopefully that helps. And remember, for clothing, items, pets, etc. please see the appropriate Infobox Style Templates. If you are confused at all, please contact an Admin! For NPC's: :Template:NPC :Template:NPC Vendor (ones who sell things, does have quest links!) :Template:NPC Trainer (ones who teach spells, does have quest links!) For Locations: :Template:Locations for areas with their own map :Template:Interest for places of interest within map areas For Creatures, All Spells and Spell Cards, All Items, All Housing, Everything Pet-related, and Reagents: :Creating New Pages For Categories Not Listed: :Please Contact Admin, we are working hard to convert the website to a better format, commonly used categories are listed above.